Guitarra
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Después de meses sin entrar a la habitación del muchacho, Rukia se encuentra con un objeto que falta en aquél lugar. Y, por supuesto, no dudará en hacerle ver el hecho a Ichigo. Aunque después se vean involucrados en una comprometedora situación.


Este fue otro de los regalos que le hice a mi querida DiLaurentis. Que tanto me hace reír en el foro XDDDDDDD El regalo fue hecho para la actividad "Amigo secreto" y ella amablemente me dejó compartirlo en fanfiction :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> ¡Ya! ¡Ok! Bleach aún le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Sus personajes, todo. Ni siquiera la guitarra es mía (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Guitarra<strong>

Sentada sobre la cama, observó con detenimiento a su alrededor. La habitación seguía tal y como la recordaba. Exceptuando quizás el lugar de algunos muebles, sin embargo, el cuarto mantenía la misma esencia que ella retenía intacta en su memoria. Después de tantos meses sin entrar en aquél lugar, sentía una especie de alivio al no ver un cambio drástico allí.

Pero algo había captado su interés irremediablemente. Y no tardó en dárselo a conocer al chico en cuanto éste entró por la puerta con una bandeja en las manos.

—Ichigo —nombró, acaparando su atención—, ¿dónde dejaste esa cosa que antes estaba allí? —cuestionó la morena, señalando un rincón de la habitación.

El muchacho alzó una ceja ante la inquietud de su compañera, dejando la bandeja con comida sobre su escritorio.

—¿Qué cosa? —repitió con calma.

—Esa cosa —volvió a decir la muchacha, haciendo gestos con sus manos como si estuviera delineando la forma del objeto al que intentaba hacer alusión.

—Rukia —dijo el joven, marcando más su ceño fruncido—, no te entiendo nada.

Exasperada, la Kuchiki sacó un block de dibujo cuya procedencia era desconocida, y en él comenzó a dibujar afanosamente ante las réplicas de su compañero.

—¡Esto! —apuntó la morena su reciente obra que consistía en una línea recta con un óvalo en la parte inferior, junto a su respectivo conejo que la representaba sujetando el objeto en cuestión.

—¿Una cuchara? —articuló el muchacho, rodando los ojos.

—¡No! —alegó, volviendo a hacerle unos cuantos garabatos al dibujo— Recuerdo que tenía unos hilos aquí…

Ichigo se había acercado hasta sentarse junto a la chica, que ni cuenta se dio hasta que el joven Kurosaki habló y ella sintió su voz junto a ella.

—No son hilos, son cuerdas —corrigió, dándose cuenta del objeto que la morena intentaba dibujar—. Tu dibujo de una guitarra es horrible —agregó, ganándose un golpe certero en la cabeza con el cuaderno de dibujo.

—Insolente —replicó la chica, guardando nuevamente su portable block mientras el muchacho a su lado se sobaba el golpe recién recibido—. ¿Y? ¿Dónde está?

La miró por el rabillo del ojo con el enojo surcando su rostro.

—¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está? —debatió, con la curiosidad remplazando su anterior expresión de enfado.

—¡Porque nunca supe qué era ni para qué servía! —evidenció, poniéndose de pie frente al chico y cruzando sus brazos, permitiendo que su corta cabellera ondeara por sobre sus hombros debido al repentino movimiento.

—Es una guitarra —se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Y para qué sirve? —volvió a cuestionar la morena, relajando su pose.

—Para crear música —respondió, dejando a la muchacha aún más confusa.

—¿Crear música? —repitió ella, extrañada.

Observó atenta cómo el muchacho se incorporó y se dirigió al armario que alguna vez la shinigami usó de dormitorio, abriéndolo y sacando de ella el objeto que ella había echado en falta. Acto seguido, el joven de llamativa cabellera acarició una de las cuerdas del instrumento, provocando que ésta vibrara y el ruido proveniente de ella resonara en la habitación.

—No está afinada, pero más o menos esa es la idea —explicó, pasándole la guitarra a su compañera al tiempo que ésta se acercaba para cogerla, reclamándole que tuviera cuidado al manejarla.

Rukia observó atenta el objeto en sus manos que no era liviano, pero tampoco era de un peso descomunal.

—¿Seguro que no sirve de arma? —preguntó, cogiendo el instrumento del mástil y agitándolo como un bate de béisbol.

—¡Rukia, ten cuidado! —reprendió el chico, quitándole la guitarra de las manos.

La muchacha pestañeó un par de veces al verse despojada del objeto que había invadido sus pensamientos desde que analizó la habitación del chico.

—¿Y cómo lo usas? —volvió a interrogar con inocencia plasmada en su voz.

Ichigo suspiró y se dirigió con la guitarra hasta sentarse en su cama, haciéndole un gesto a la chica para que lo siguiera.

—Creo que recuerdo un poco cómo afinarla —comentó, mientras acomodaba el instrumento sobre sus piernas y jugaba con las clavijas.

La menuda morena lo observó atenta a todas sus acciones, sentada en el piso de la habitación. Su compañero manipulaba el objeto y de vez en cuando tocaba las cuerdas, dejando salir casa vez un sonido ligeramente diferente al anterior. Hasta que estuvo satisfecho, observó por un momento a la shinigami, ocasionando que sus miradas se cruzaran fugazmente. Luego, comenzó suavemente a tocar las cuerdas de la caja con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra realizaba los acordes.

Una suave melodía reinó en aquél cuarto mientras Rukia no apartaba la vista del instrumento. Los dedos de Ichigo se movían grácilmente al principio pero luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad del ritmo con el que tocaba. Después, se detuvo súbitamente y reposó la guitarra junto a él, sobre su cama.

—Puedes tocar miles de melodías —anunció el muchacho, reparando en el rostro maravillado de la chica.

—¡Déjame intentar! —dijo animadamente la morena, lanzándose sobre el instrumento. Mas, no alcanzó siquiera a tocarlo puesto que el joven se le adelantó.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —defendió la guitarra entre sus brazos— Antes la querías usar de bate, no pienso pasártela para que la rompas —declaró, remarcando su ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh, vamos Ichigo! ¡No seas egoísta! —alegó, intentando arrebatarla el aparato al muchacho.

—¡Dije que no! —sentenció.

Tras la puerta de la habitación, los gritos de ambos shinigamis se dejaban oír ante la presencia de Isshin y la castaña Kurosaki que se hallaban pegados a la puerta, mientras Karin estaba apoyada en la pared. El sonido de la melodía tocada por la guitarra había atraído al resto de la familia, quienes se extrañaron de escuchar el instrumento al ser usado. Puesto que el joven de cabellera castaña no tocaba hace años.

—¡Rukia, quítate de encima! —oyeron alegar la voz masculina.

Isshin se mordió el labio al tiempo que Yuzu cubría su boca con su mano.

—¡Pásame la guitarra! —reclamó la fémina.

—¡Te dije que no, maldición! —objetó el muchacho, con tono hastiado.

—¡Ichigo, suéltame! —se quejó la morena, provocando la curiosidad en los intrusos tras la puerta, incluida la melliza de cabellera oscura.

El médico no aguantó más y con toda la lentitud de la que era capaz en ese momento de euforia, abrió la puerta. Dejando al descubierto a su primogénito tumbado sobre la cama con su tercera hija sobre él. Los brazos masculinos adheridos afanosamente a la cintura de la chica en un intento desesperado para que la muchacha no alcanzara el instrumento que había ocasionado la pelea.

¿La guitarra? Pues estaba a salvo sobre la almohada de la cama de Ichigo.

Sin embargo, al padre del chico le espantó el hecho de que durante el ofuscado pleito su hijo había terminado con el busto de la morena prácticamente sobre su cara. Y él como si nada.

Se preguntó si su hijo era gay. Porque ningún hombre era de hierro.

Iba a intervenir y recriminar la hombría de su primogénito, cuando éste entre maldiciones giró tanto su cuerpo como el de su compañera y la aprisionó contra la cama. Apoyando sus rodillas y sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó la inocente castaña, atónita.

Su padre saltó orgulloso y entró estrepitosamente a la habitación. Karin sonrió burlonamente.

Ichigo volteó con pánico sobre su hombro y se encontró con su familia presenciando su situación con la shinigami.

Ni tiempo le dio para incorporarse. Rukia ya le había pegado un rodillazo en la entrepierna dejándolo indefenso, hecho un ovillo en el piso.

* * *

><p>AMO escribir de estas situaciones XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡Amo reirme, qué esperaban! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado. Sinceramente luego de leer la historia, recordé que había leído un autor que también escribió sobre la guitarra que tenía Ichigo... ¡Y buscando recordé que había sido <strong>Leukar<strong>! Ah... sinceramente, qué habrá sido de ella... ¡Era una de mis autoras favoritas! ;O;

En fin, espero les haya agradado x3


End file.
